


Per Silentium in Vita

by TheLadyOfWorlds



Series: Visions in Scarlet [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Death, F/M, Freeform, life - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfWorlds/pseuds/TheLadyOfWorlds
Summary: I watched Infinity War again this morning and got hit in the feels with Wanda and VIsion *again* and this strange little piece of prose was borne of that.~A contemplative piece about life, death, becoming and un-becoming.





	Per Silentium in Vita

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Marvel or any of the characters.  
> I am using them purely for fun and creative purposes!  
> ~  
> I AM GOING DOWN WITH THIS SHIP SO HARD YOU GUYS  
> ~  
> Come say "hi" to me on [Tumblr](https://somnaborium.tumblr.com/) and share in the feels. Maybe send me a prompt.

It starts as it ended: a whisper that gave way to a silence so profound it was deafening, lights that blinded and seared the eyes and a feeling of… _un-becoming._  
  
_(You are being unmade and remade over and over)_  
  
I am entirely alone.  
  
Time flows, ceaseless and unending, following infinite paths leading to this one moment, where I am suspended in its stillness and silence.  
  
It feels like flying, without wings, without air currents to guide.  
It feels like a slow fall upwards into the deepest blue night sky.  
It feels like drowning.  
Suffocating.  
  
_(Do you suffocate if you don't breathe?)_  
  
Something penetrates the silence; like the sudden burst of music through radio static, something that feels familiar -  
  
_The warmth of a bed in a cosy room while rain pours outside._  
_The sound of laughter, quiet in the darkness._  
_The comfort of hands with a gentle hum of power._  
_The wonder of simple intimacy as a new day breaks, spreading lavender-coral-amber on the horizon like an artist._  
_The tender press of soft lips._  
  
\- feels like home somehow.  
  
Safety.  
  
_(Nowhere is safe, not now)_  
  
Focus now.  
The sound is getting clearer, easier to hear, to grasp and hold on to - a tangible thing that can pull me up through the midnight blue and the feeling of weightlessness.  
  
Focus!  
  
_(You hear it, don't you?)_  
  
Up, up through the layers of silence that ripple around me like water, heavy like a blanket; push forward to that sound, the crackle of home and hope and _her_.  
  
Underneath all of this; this construct body that houses wires and nodes that spark and hiss and spit weak power through sleek lines of fibre-optic synapses, underneath it all I flicker between being and not-being.  
Life and death.  
  
_(You don't live, you weren't born, you were made and you did not die you just ceased to exist)_  
  
It is a strange sensation, although not unfamiliar.  
And yet…  
  
Something tugs at me, grips me and forces me ever upward even as my vague consciousness drags me down to the oblivion of nothingness that kept me hanging in a precarious balance.  
  
I am… becoming. Un-becoming.  
Alive. Not alive.  
  
Shuddering into existence.  
Slipping away like a dream or illusion.  
  
_(You are being unmade and remade over and over)_  
  
And through it all, that sound.  
  
Focus.  
Take hold, take control.  
  
_(This is no time to mourn… no time at all…)_  
  
Ah.  
Now I see.  
  
_“Vis…?”_  
  
Time enough for one more miracle.  
  
I gasp.  
Awaken and see her leaning over me, eyes dark and face drawn with worry.  
  
She smiles as my eyes focus on her.  
She mouths my name.  
  
_(You are unmade and remade and reborn)_  
  
I am alive.  
And I am not alone.  
  
_I Am._


End file.
